Struggle
by rawien8706
Summary: Hayner remains in a struggle with what is in his heart


I looked into the eyes of my opponent. Those pupils of icy blue glared back at me with a cold stare. Ready? Set? Go! This intense struggle match was not what I had in mind.

It all started about a week ago. Olette and Pence left town for some vacation and that left Roxas and I alone. Normally we would hang out at the clock tower and eat sea-salt ice cream, but this vacation was unlike any other.

Looking out at the horizon I heard Roxas whisper to himself.

"Hey. Ever since you've returned from…" My voice trailed off. I couldn't remember for the life of me where Roxas had gone. He didn't interject with what I had forgotten, though he did recognize I was talking to him. He looked at me with those cool blue eyes that could make anyone's heart race. "You've changed."

He looked back towards the horizon. "I've been thinking… a lot lately."

"…About what?"

"Axel."

"Oh." I said with disappointment turning my head away from him.

"I came back to _you_ didn't I?"

"Yeah, but… If you're still stuck on him…" My voice trailed off again.

We sat silent for what seemed like forever, and then he broke the silence.

"Hayner…"

"Yeah Roxas…" I turned back towards him.

"I love you."

"I love you too man."

"No. I _love_ you." He said putting emphasis on the word love.

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. The right words were stuck in the clouds. I wanted to reach up to them and tell Roxas how I truly felt, but for the time being I said nothing.

"Hayner… After I spent time with Axel, he… He taught me something."

"Oh? Enlighten me." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I left him. Well, we weren't actually together… I had to find my heart. It felt like I was missing it while I was with him. Heh, it looks like my heart remained in Twilight Town… With you…"

"Really?" I replied unimpressed.

"Mhm." He nodded.

"Thanks man." I pushed his shoulder playfully.

He followed in suit, but pushed harder than I did originally. I went to stand up, but lost my balance and fell backwards. I landed with a hard thud.

I opened my eyes and blinked.

"…And the winner is Roxas! Not even friendship will slow this kid down. And Hayner put up a great fight, too." The announcer explained.

"I lost." I whined, throwing my arms to my sides hitting the ground with my fists. "Awww, I can't believe it. I guess I taught you well." I said standing up.

"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Roxas responded with a monotone voice.

I smiled for a second taking in what he said. "Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy." Then I frowned.

"Hey," He said patting me on the back. "Let's find a way to cheer you up."

"Nah, that's all right." I started to punch him, but purposely missed. I laughed as he tried to block me.

"Sure? I have an ice cream with your name on it." He smiled and started to walk away from me.

"Hold on a second!" I yelled. He stopped in his place and I caught up to him. "If it has my name on it, we don't need it to go to waste now do we?" I laughed having a hunch what he was up to.

"You know…Olette and Pence will be back tomorrow. You know what that means?"

"School."

"Yeah." He said with a bummed-out tone.

We started to walk to the usual spot, when I noticed his pace quickened when we turned the final corner.

"Want that ice cream?" He smiled back at me devilishly as he entered the usual spot.

I smiled back, but he didn't see. I just continued to follow him.

"So where's this ice cream?" I called out.

"Right here…" Roxas laughed as he nearly stuck the ice cream in my face.

Part of the ice cream smeared on my cheek and the rest actually ended up in my mouth.

"Great. What I always wanted… Ice cream in my face. Thanks." I laughed grabbing the ice cream by the stick and holding it off to the side.

"Oh. I got it." He said walking closer to me.

I gave him a confused look, but let him approach me. When he got close enough for me to feel his presence, I closed my eyes. I felt his wet tongue licking off the cream on my flesh. The ice cream that I was holding had fallen out of my hand at this point. Roxas did not stop to the sound of it hitting the floor with a splat. I merely opened my eyes to see what the mess looked like. Before I knew it Roxas' tongue which was licking my face, was now in my mouth. Had I actually invited him to do this? Did I actually mind? Not in the least. The battling of our tongues felt so natural that I didn't want the feeling to end.

"Hayner…" Roxas' breath seemed short.

"Yeah?" I replied with just as short of breath.

"I love you." He continued to kiss me.

"I love you too man." I kissed him back without any hesitation closing my eyes.

"Hayner?"

"Yeah Roxas?" I opened my eyes.

"You alright?"

"What?" I looked around. Roxas' face remained serious as he held the struggle bat at me.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"Yeah… Fine." I held up my struggle bat and the battle begun.

Back and forth and left and right we went. The bats and the sweat were falling heavily.

Before I knew it I was knocked to the ground.

"And the winner is… Roxas!" The announcer explained.

"Wow, I saw that one coming." I said under my breath as I stood up.

"I learned from the best." He smiled as he walked over to me to make sure I was alright.

"I taught you well." I smiled.

"Tired? Let's get out of here." Roxas said pounding my hand.

I watched as he walked a couple steps ahead. "I love you man."

"What?" Roxas stopped and turned around not hearing what I said.

"Nothing, forget about it." I replied. "Let's go home." I smiled and followed him to the usual spot dragging my bat behind me.


End file.
